nighttime reflections
by DragonGirl90
Summary: the night is a time when our minds let down their gaurds, when we are the most vulnrable and the most ourselves without having to hide. a look at what some people might talk about, no yaoi just fluff.


* * *

**Hey more brother fluff, this was inspired by how my own kid brother seems more open to me at night and we talk sometimes deeper than normal and sometimes not. at these times i also get a bit more open. and OOC ness is because though altered slightly so it fits, this is me and my brother.**

**disclaimer: can anyone really own anything... no i don't own FMA or Ed, or Al, or...well you get the idea.**

* * *

Moon light softly filtered through the window casting the room in a silvery glow. The wind outside gently moved the branches of the old tree by the window so that the light in the room was also dancing with shadows. Over all it was a peaceful scene and led to wandering thoughts, something that is not always a good thing.

"Brother, are you awake?" Al asked from his bed looking across the room to the other bed.

"No, what is it Al" Ed asked moving from his reclined position to a semi-seated on propping himself on his elbows and looked back into his younger siblings hazel eyes.

"It's just that I, I've been thinking, about where we go from here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean at first we were just kids that had no real idea for the future, and then after mom died we worked to bring her back. After that failed we worked so long to get our bodies back. But now that that's behind us what do we do now?"

"We live Al" Ed said after a pause. "We do what we can to help others and live out our lives"

"But… how?"

"Same as everyone else. One day at a time. Al what brought this up, I mean if we could make it through all that we can defiantly work it out" Ed continued moving so that he was now sitting next to Al on his bed.

"I don't know, everything just seems to be coming too fast and too soon. I feel overwhelmed."

"Hey, don't worry about it. That's just how life is. We can handle it together."

"I wish I was as strong as you are brother…I must seem so weak to you." Al said sadly contemplating his brother's wisdom.

"Never" Ed said sternly but not unkindly "I know that you are not weak, I'm the weak brother here." He said with a self-depreciating laugh "it doesn't take strength to hide behind a façade and never let anyone in. That is what cowards and weaklings do to protect themselves from reality. And yet everyone thinks they are strong because they act like it doesn't matter to them. Al people like you who are not shut away in themselves are the strong ones; they are the ones that are truly brave. They put themselves out where they can get hurt so much easier but even thought many take advantage of that they still do it anyways. Al you are not weak and never have been." Ed pulled Al closer to him in a caring older sibling's embrace as he finished his speech.

"But brother…how could you say that you are weak? You have survived so much that would kill most people! And if you really were as weak as you make yourself out to be how come you are one of the bravest people I know?" Al said pulling away slightly to look Ed in the eyes.

"I'm only strong for you Al, because I have to keep all those bastards who would try to take advantage of you in check. And besides bravery isn't strength or fearlessness, bravery is either being too stupid to see the danger, or having something to protect that is more important then anything else in the world."

"Why do you always put yourself down brother?" Al asked simply "why can't you see how strong you are."

Ed sat for a little thinking about the comment "you know, you have a point." He eventually said slowly "I guess that there are two types of strength, the strength that you have and the strength that I have. I promise to try and stop dissing myself so much if you promise to stop thinking that you are weak, deal?"

"…deal, goodnight brother" Al yawned as sleep came to claim his now calmed mind.

"Night Al" Ed mumbled as he crawled back into his own bed.

As the brothers drifted off to sleep the moon continued to blanket the room in its silver light, and the wind in the trees continued to cast dancing shadows on the floor, the night was as peaceful as it was before.

* * *

**R&R for uh... well more junk from me i guess... i might make this into a collection of oneshots if you give me reviews and tell me which two FMA characters you want and what they should talk about... then again i might not...well let me know if i should keep letting you into my deeper thoughts.**


End file.
